User blog:Amz96/New Girl Is My Ex Part 2 Ending
Enjoy :) ''Chapter 2 '' Perviously ------- Vader - Hi Kim i’m Vader, and Im new Kim - Cool ill be happy to show you around :) Vader and Kim start laughing '' ''And Now ------'' 'With Kim and Vader, In History. ''' Kim - Ok so i’ve given you the tour of the school which took the hole or period of 1 AND 2 , Vader - Well and part of morning tea, Kim - Very True Vader - So where was Jack ? Kim - I actually don’t no ? Ah, Here he come’s Jack - Hey Kim Kisses her on the check, ''Sorry i wasn’t at morning tea I got stuck with the principle talking about ..... Ah What is she doing here ?? Vader - Im in your class Now ! ''With a smerck on her face. '' ''Jack is about to sit down when Vader, Takes his seat right next to vader, this olny place he could sit was right up the front where the teacher could see him Texting Kim. '' 'End of history class ''' ''Kim and Jack now have a free period . '' Jack - Kim can I talk to you ALONE ... Kim - Sure What is it ? Jack - Its about vay, Kim - She is Soo nice ! Jack - What ? she not Nice ! She attack you, WITH MEAN, Girly, words ?? isn.. Kim - That was the past Jack - Yeah Like 3 hours go ... Look i don’t want you getting hurt, please Just stay away from her . Kim - You cant tell me What to do !!! Jack - Im just saying !!! Kim - Saying .. TELLING ME WHO I CAN BE FRIENDS WITH ?, YOUR NOT MY MUM. Kim storms off '' Jack - Kim .. Wait ''Vader come in clapping her hands '' Vader - Well done Jack I think you just Jack - Vay, Please, Go away Vader - Ooo there is it Your old nick name for me ''Jack runs off after Kim '' 'Lunch Time ''' Jack walks over and see’s vader, sitting with the group, '' Jack - hey guys ? ''No answer, Jack looks sad Vader, looks up at Jack Vader - Oh come one guys, don’t be so harsh Jack - Thanks vay.der '' '' Kim looks up at Jack and walks away . '' Jack - Kim come on .. Vader - Jack She’s not worth it Jack - WHAT ?? No she is, .. I have to go Jerry - But what about lunch Jack - I have more important thing to do then eat lunch Jerry Suit your self .. ''Jack Leaves '' 'After School at the Dojo ''' Kim Practicing with milton . '' Milton - Careful Kim Kim - Sorry milton, Im just tired of that new girl Vader Milton - Why i thought you to were friend and plus she’s only being her now for what a day ? Kim - Yeah I know, Its her and Jack i’m Tired of ''Kim Kicking the Dummy as hard as she can knocking milton over '' Kim - Oh my gosh milton i’m so sorry Rudy - Kim what’s wrong ? Its great that your doing so well at training but is something up, Kim - Yeah, Its that New Girl Vader, Rudy - Yeah, I was talking to her, apparently Her and Jack went out ? and She’s a Black belt, So I asked her if she wanted to Join ?, She said Yes !! Kim - ARG........ Rudy - What, Kim - Nothing, your right Rudy, Save more for the fight’s ''Jack walks in, Kim rolls her eye’s '' Jack - Kim come on you cant avoid me for ever ? Kim - Maybe I can Rudy - Looks like you need some alone time, come one guys, we will go for a lap around the mall Jerry - Really ... Rudy - Jerry come on its good for your fitness. Jerry - FINE .... ''Jack and Kim alone in the dojo '' Jack - Kim please Let me talk to you, Kim - What ?? About Jack - Us, you Kim - What, is this so you can tell me What i can eat, or what i can do now ? Jack - KIM Stop Kim - Why ? Jack - So I can tell you Kim - Tell me you What Jack - Would i do this is i still liked vader ''Jack grabs Kim’s arm and pulls her around and Kisses her ! '' Kim - no ? what was that for ''Biting down on her lip '' Jack - so we would stop fighting ''Kim Kisses jack back '' ''The glazed in to each others eyes ''Vader walks in '' Vader - Hey, guys, Aw look at you guys look so cute Jack - vader please just go home ! Vader - I live here now ?? Guard walks in '' Guard - No you don’t Vader - What are you talking about i just moved here like last week Jack - Wait you’ve being here for a week Vader - Yeah, i’ve being watching you Kim - you’ve being stalking us ? Vader - Yeah Guard - Come one let’s go vader - Go where Guard - Watchers edge Vader - Ohh Near the beach ''Jack and Kim look at each other '' ''Kim wisper’s in to jack ear '' Kim - do you think that she know’s it’s mental hospital ? Jack - I don’t think she does ? Guard - Lets Go '', Pulling here arm '' 'AT waters edge, ''' Vader - Wait '', where’s the beach, the sunlight, shops ? Guard - What do you mean ? This is a mental hospital? Vader - What ! NOOOOOOO !!!!! 'The end ''' Sorry this was such a short story, Hope you enjoyed IT :) let me know what ya think :) Category:Blog posts